


Honey Bunny

by Savorysavery



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunny Girl, Costumes, High Heels, M/M, Partial Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Honey Bunny

  **Summary:** Yosuke decides to dress up for his boyfriend.

 **Genre:** Romance, Comedy

 **Rated:** M

 

 **Author's Notes:** This is going to be one of many fics about the male characters of Persona 4 donning bunny girl costumes and having raunchy sex. It spawned from a conversation tumblr user [**krisrix**](http://krisrix.tumblr.com/) had in a stream about replacing all the garb in P4 with the characters just wearing Bunny Girl/Boy costumes: save for Naoto, who actually dresses in an oversized rabbit suit. I though it was hilarious and somehow, it evolved into a series of smutty one-shot ideas. So here's the first, featuring bro pair Yosuke and Yu. Also, Yu and Yosuke are aged up to both be 23.

 

* * *

 

 

Yu Narukami never thought he'd return to Inaba, but somehow, the simple town drew him back to work as a teacher at Yasogami High.

 

Honestly, it was a nice: he was near Nanako and Dojima, had his friends around him, and a fair measure of independence. Plus, the air out here was so much different: light and crisp, though foggy days still made him uneasy. Truly, moving back to Inaba had been a blessing.

 

Plus, it had come with the addition of one Yosuke Hanamura, Yu's current boyfriend.

 

They'd always called one another "partner": Yosuke had started it shortly after they'd defeated his shadow. Somehow the team had come to connect them closer over time, until one night -a month before Yu left to go back to Tokyo- Yosuke kissed him, a simple brush of their lips against each other in the darkness of Yu's bedroom. The action had sent them tumbling headlong into a slew of fierce emotions, resulting in them nude, skin against skin, on Yu's futon weeks later. 

 

And now, Yu could be with Yosuke, something he was sure he'd always want.

 

They'd been living together for upwards of a year now, ever since Yu returned here for his in-class training. They'd settled into a new apartment above an older store -the one right next to Aiya, which Yosuke simply adored- and Yosuke transformed the dusty, downstairs storefront into a music store, filled with old records, CDs, tech, and instruments. Of course, it'd hardly been a thrifty investment, taking all of Yosuke's savings plus a loan, but they'd turned a profit for the past while, and were well on their way to enjoying a pleasant life together.

 

So when Yu Narukami came home one night -the Saturday before Golden Week began- he expected to see the glow of the storefront, the neon sign lit up with the words Cantabile lit up in orange and white. Yet as he got closer, Yu realized the orange glow was from the bright, amber streetlight, and that the store was closed. He quickened his steps, opening the door and locking it behind him.

 

The store was in its regular state: Yosuke had clearly done recovery, putting all the CDs, vinyl, and instruments back in place, leaving the area neat and organized. Yet something still felt... off to Yu, and so he quickly hastened to the back staircase, climbing up to their apartment.

 

The apartment wasn't anything extraordinary: two bedrooms -one a converted study, another for them- a nice sized living room, a kitchen bigger than Dojima's, a separate toilet and bath, and a small patio. Opening the door into it revealed a dark apartment though, and for a moment, Yu figured he must have simply been alone.

 

Crossing the room, he dropped his bag and jacket on the couch, slippers slapping against the floor as he put on his reading glasses. "Maybe I'll have a drink and read," he mused, stroking his chin. He crossed back to the kitchen and opened the fridge, drenching the room in ambient light.

 

"Hey there partner." Yu looking over his shoulder, the hiss of his beer filling the silence. A lamp flickered on and Yu felt his lips part in earnest surprise.

 

Yosuke stood there, back straight, lips parted, arms behind his back, orange-brown hair hidden beneath a long orange-brown wig that trailed down to his wide hips, a pair of orange rabbit ears situated on top of his head. His face was a bit soft, bright rust colored eyes were lined in black eyeliner that made them pop, and his lips were a soft, cherry red that was fitting with his blushing skin. Yet none of that _really_ fazed Yu.

 

What did however was the pumpkin colored Bunny girl costume Yosuke had on.

 

Pumpkin by itself wasn’t an attractive color, but set against Yosuke’s peach toned skin, it made him look like he was glowing, from the sweetheart neckline at his chest down to the high cut on his hips. “S-So…” Yosuke stuttered, looking up at Yu with those bright eyes. “Um… what do you think?” Yosuke’s hand fiddled anxiously with one of the white cuffs, toying with the big, cartoonish orange button.

 

“Turn around,” Yu managed to breath, gripping his beer tightly. He didn’t dare take a sip now: the very sight of Yosuke would have sobered him up anyways. “Not too fast though… please.”

 

Slowly, Yosuke turned around, a _click_ sounding with each step. Yu’s grey eyes shot down to his feet and realized Yosuke was in sparkly, orange high heels, ones that made his bare legs look even longer now, stretching his sculpted calves and slightly thigh thighs for miles. “U-Um, Yu…?” Yosuke asked, voice a bit timid. He was nervous now, heart hammering in his chest. He shifted, white fluffy tail bobbing enticingly. “Yu, I-”

 

Yu sat the beer down on the kitchen table, crossing over to Yosuke in a matter of seconds. “I like it,” Yu said, face serious, thin lips pressed into a flat line. He removed his glasses, reading forgotten, and pressing his lips against Yosuke in a fierce kiss, making Yosuke stumble back a bit. Yu caught him in his arms though, pulling him so close that Yosuke wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep breathing.

 

“Bedroom?” Yosuke suggested.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Yu said, in a rare, flustered moment.

 

They stumbled back, hands groping one another, Yosuke’s heels clacking, long hair swaying. Together, they practically tumbling headfirst onto the futon. Air hissed out of it as they situated themselves, Yosuke on bottom, Yu on top.

 

Yosuke’s nails dug into Yu’s shirt, tugging it open, buttons popping off with sharp pings. Yu shrugged out of the shirt and tossed it behind him, hissing when Yosuke’s warm hands met his chest, tugging on his nipples with anxious fingers. Yu returned the favor, yanking down the top of the bunny costume, revealing Yosuke’s pale chest.

 

“Oh, trying to debauch me?” Yosuke yelped playfully. He arched his back as Yu dragged his nails down his chest, panting heavily.

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Yu shot back, quick as a whip. A shock went through him as Yosuke’s hip reflexively shot up, erection grinding into Yu’s hips.

 

“You scoundrel,” Yosuke groaned, rolling his eyes. “You’ll take me yet.”

 

“That’s the intention.” Yu reached down and tugged on the wig, tongue poking out in concentration.

 

“What are you doing?” Yosuke asked, suddenly shy again. He felt the bobby pins in his hair tugging a bit.

 

“Taking off the wig. I wanna see _you_ , not some pretty girl,” Yu breathed, casting the wig aside. Yosuke’s fluffy hair exploded back out, bounding back into place.

 

Yosuke’s cheeks colored at the comment, and he found himself smiling. “Hey, a guy wanted to look pretty you know.”

 

“Already are,” Yu answered, undoing the top of his pants, he shimmed them down to under his knees along with his boxers, erection bouncing in the lukewarm air. He heard Yosuke suck in a hiss of a breath, rust colored eyes growing large. “How do you want it, honey bunny?” Yu deadpanned. Yosuke’s eyes wide, blush showing even underneath his make up.

 

“Dude, you can’t say things like that so seriously!” Yosuke sputtered. He took a deep breath and, turning his head, muttered, “on my back so I can see you.” He gulped audibly, feeling exposed.

 

“As you wish, my darling bunny,” Yu said, smirking. Yosuke threw an arm over his eyes, and with his free one, waved Yu to continue. Yu leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose and shifted, pulling the tube of lube from beneath the pillows.

 

Gently, Yu shifted the crotch of the bunny costume aside, enough that he could slide himself between the fabric and Yosuke. Though he shouldn’t have been surprised, the sigh of Yosuke with no underwear made his heart stop, halting for a solid second as he drank in the curving swell of Yosuke’s butt.

 

“Yu,” Yosuke whispered. “C’mon.”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Yu said, shaking himself.

 

Yosuke didn’t take much preparing: Yu found that out as soon as he inserted a finger into Yosuke, finding that he was slick already. Still, he took pleasure in stretching Yosuke all over again, drinking in his moans and whimpers as he spread his fingers, adding a third before Yosuke was nearly dry humping the air. “Don’t keep me waiting, partner,” Yosuke breathed, lipstick smeared across his cheek from Yu’s latest kiss: it had left him craving Yu’s skin against his, even with the slight barrier of the bunny suit.

 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Yu said, rolling a condom down over his erection. He gave himself a selfish stroke before pressing in against Yosuke’s anus. The warmth of Yosuke’s body enveloped him, a black hole sucking him deeper and deeper until they were flush against one another, panting like teenagers. Yu felt his muscles tensing, body anxious to pull out just so, and then slam back into Yosuke.

 

So he did.

 

He did it over and over again, pouring every bit of emotion into the long, strokes, hips slamming into Yosuke, pants starting to tangle at his ankles with his boxers. Yu didn’t care –neither did Yosuke, given his loud moans and writing– and as he hitched Yosuke’s legs higher, heels clacking together behind his neck as Yosuke crossed his legs, he could tell that Yosuke wanted nothing more than to be this close to his boyfriend.

 

They grunted, sweaty slicked skin sliding against each other

“I love you so much, Yu,” Yosuke managed, whimpering and yelping as Yu increased his tempo, hips snapping at an uneven pace. “Come inside me Yu. Please, please, please,” Yosuke begged.

 

Yu pulled out fully, and quickly rolled the condom down, and shoved himself back inside of Yosuke, casting the rubber aside. Instantly, that sensation of heat embraced him once more, and he cried out, orgasming only a few seconds later. “L-Love you,” he grunted, burying his face –and teeth– in Yosuke’s neck, screaming Yosuke’s name as the male dragged orgasmic bliss out of Yu’s body.

 

Yosuke let out a shrill cry, bucking against Yu as he orgasmic, come smearing on the fabric of the bunny suit, sticking it to his stomach and hips. He thrust his hips up a few more times, desperation in his eyes, until the strongest of his orgasm faded, leaving him limp beneath Yu.

 

Yu rolled off of Yosuke, pulling out, and snuggled up next to him, removing the bunny ears –somehow, in the vigor of their sex, they’d stayed on– and tossing them across the bedroom. “Good evening, by the way,” Yu said.

 

Yosuke snorted, turning so he was snug against Yu. “Good evening, partner,” Yosuke said, shifting just enough so that their mouths could meet in a far sweeter kiss.


End file.
